


Traces of you

by WinchesterSW



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterSW/pseuds/WinchesterSW
Summary: Au - Dean ha 20 anni e Sam ne ha  16





	1. Overalls and rain

Abiti dismessi, una salopette piena di buchi e una maglia che ormai era diventata troppo stretta per il ragazzino che la indossava.  
Era questa l'immagine che si palesava di fronte agli occhi di Dean e sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto fermarsi, suo padre era stato chiaro..per la sua prima caccia da solo non avrebbe dovuto distrarsi per niente al mondo, niente alcolici ma sopratutto niente donne.

Dean aveva mantenuto quelle promesse , aveva portato a termine la sua missione uccidendo dei vampiri solitari ed era pronto a raggiungere il padre a New York ma quel ragazzino sul ciglio della strada, tutto fradicio e ad un passo dallo svenire gli procurava un nodo in gola talmente forte da riportarlo indietro nel tempo.

Se Sammy non fosse morto, in quel lontano 1983 nell'incendio sviluppato nella sua cameretta, avrebbe avuto la stessa età di questo ragazzino.  
Stessa aria imponente, stessa altezza, forse anche gli stessi capelli svolazzanti...quello sarebbe potuto essere suo fratello.

Dean inchiodò di colpo , probabilmente si sarebbe pentito della sua scelta ma essere un cacciatore non significava avere il cuore di pietra, avrebbe fatto attenzione perché era impossibile fidarsi di qualcuno al 100% però non lo avrebbe lasciato a morire in mezzo di strada.  
Si sporse dal finestrino cercando di non spaventare quel marmocchio che sembrava terrorizzato dalla sua stessa ombra "hey...hai bisogno di un passaggio?"

Un piccolo ed armonioso viso spuntò da quella massa indisciplinata di capelli color cioccolato, Dean rimase abbagliato, nonostante la sporcizia e gli abiti dismessi notò subito la semplicità che traspariva da quei due occhi grigio verdi, l'adolescente si avvicinò lentamente alla macchina con aria spaventata, la stessa che aveva Dean da piccolo dopo aver scoperto dell'esistenza dei mostri "posso davvero salire a bordo?"

Dean sorrise, la dolcezza di quel ragazzino avrebbe sciolto pure il cuore di suo padre, ne era sicuro.  
"E' per questo che mi sono fermato, dai sali a bordo, sei fradicio e con questa stagione ti beccherai un malanno...andiamo...." si sporse dal lato del passeggero per aprire la portiera dell'auto.

Il ragazzino non se lo fece ripetere due volte, spalancò la portiera salendo immediatamente in auto per poi richiuderla dopo pochi secondi "grazie.. lei è il primo che si è fermato"

Se fosse stato possibile sentirsi vecchi...sì in quel momento sentirsi dare del lei lo faceva sentire vecchio "hey...dammi del tu, ok? a mio padre puoi dare del lei, non sei tanto più giovane di me sai?" il suo tono era cordiale, cercava di far sentire a suo agio quel ragazzino smarrito "cosa ti è successo?" chiese indicando gli abiti completamente zuppi d'acqua. Ma il suo tono ad occhi più attenti era più inquisitivo, quello che intendeva era _cosa diavolo ci fai conciato così in mezzo al nulla dove chiunque potrebbe farti del male?_

"oh...ho avuto una discussione con un gruppo di ragazzi" il ragazzino si guardò intorno con aria smarrita, con la consapevolezza che a breve avrebbe completamente rovinato i sedili dell'auto "e mi hanno gettato in un fiume...ho cercato di chiedere un passaggio ma nessuno si è voluto fermare..." era chiaro ad entrambi il perché. Chi avrebbe voluto caricare a bordo un moccioso conciato come il peggiore dei barboni?

Dean scrutò a fondo il ragazzo, non perché non gli credesse ma perché c'era qualcosa di strano in lui, di indecifrabile "la maggior parte della gente non si fida sai? succede veramente di tutto al mondo...sei diretto da qualche parte? ti posso accompagnare da qualcuno di fidato?"

Il ragazzo scosse la testa "no...ah...sto viaggiando per l'america, un viaggio on the road però a piedi, questa è la prima volta che mi succede di chiedere un passaggio e mi dispiace per l'auto..ho rovinato i sedili" il suo sguardo si spostò sul proprio corpo, quasi come constatare come fosse malridotto. Le sue mani strinsero fortemente lo zainetto che portava con sè, come se fosse l'unica cosa di valore che possedesse, come se avesse paura che quello straniero gli avrebbe portato via l'unica cosa che possedeva.

Il cacciatore sorrise "tranquillo, questo catorcio non è nemmeno mio, me l'hanno prestato" si voltò di nuovo verso il ragazzo, la situazione era così surreale e non poteva credere di aver tirato a bordo un perfetto sconosciuto così come trovava bizzarro che un ragazzino facesse da solo il giro della nazione ma lo sapeva bene, essendo cresciuto in un auto, come la vita poteva essere difficile per le persone senza una vera e propria famiglia "mi chiamo Dean...come ti chiami?"

"Piacere di conoscerti Dean" dopo tutto il ragazzino sapeva essere educato nonostante il suo aspetto lo facesse sembrare un barbone, sfoderò un ampio sorriso che mise in evidenza un paio di graziose fossette "mi chiamo Sam"

Dean sentì un nodo nello stomaco grande quanto l'america stessa, il nome di quel ragazzino era lo stesso di suo fratello.  
Si immobilizzò, nonostante fossero passati 16 anni non avrebbe mai superato la morte di quel piccolo batuffolino che sapeva sarebbe stata la persona più importante della sua vita e trovarsi di fronte ad un adolescente che stranamente gli ricordava il suo passato non faceva altro che farlo sprofondare nella tristezza più completa. Gli attacchi di panico dopo quella notte maledetta non erano mai passati del tutto, ogni tanto gli capitava di sprofondare nell'apatia più assoluta. E il suo terrore era che ciò capitasse durante il lavoro o mentre si trovava alla guida.

"Hey..." si sentì scuotere le spalle, una mano calda ma al tempo stesso infreddolita dal freddo gli stava accarezzando i capelli ed il collo quasi a volerlo tirar fuori da quello stato di torpore in cui era caduto "Dean? stai bene? hey..." una voce delicata e infantile lo riportò gradualmente in superficie, non si ricordava nemmeno più dove si trovava.

Alzò lo sguardo incrociando quello preoccupato del giovane ragazzo, già quel ragazzo il cui nome e le cui fattezze gli ricordavano il suo piccolo fratellino e per un attimo si trovò a sperare di essere in un sogno, che quello fosse veramente suo fratello e che gli ultimi 16 anni della sua vita non fossero mai esistiti "sì scusa è che viaggio da più di 10 ore, andiamo ti porto in città, un pasto caldo ed un letto in cui dormire è quello che ci vuole, che dici?"

Dean mise in moto l'auto, incurante della risposta del giovane seduto accanto a lui, avrebbe voluto avere l'auto di suo padre ma a quanto pare non era ancora degno di guidarla, si era dovuto accontentare di uno dei tanti catorci della rimessa di Bobby e in quel momento quell'auto sarebbe stata la sua valvola di sfogo e di salvezza.

** **

Non ci misero molto ad arrivare in città, e come promesso Dean offrì al ragazzo cibo e un letto in cui dormire oltre ad un cambio di vestiti, nonostante il giovane si rifiutasse Dean non poteva lasciarlo andare via in quel modo.

 "Andiamo non posso lasciarti andare via così, almeno per stasera...per favore?avrai una stanza tutta per te e potrai dormire in tutta tranquillità in un letto caldo ed accogliente" raramente Dean si trovava nella situazione di dover implorare qualcuno, specialmente un ragazzino ma c'era qualcosa che lo turbava, sapeva che doveva restargli accanto.

Il giovane ragazzo spostava di continuo lo sguardo fra la strada e il motel, quasi come se fosse combattuto fra le due scelte, faceva il possibile per non guardare Dean perché sapeva che avrebbe ceduto e non voleva dipendere in quel modo da un perfetto sconosciuto "ok....però solo perché ti sei offerto di pagare tutto."

Dean si fece sfuggire una risata genuina, la prima di quella sera, poter aiutare Sam lo rendeva felice e non sapeva spiegarsi se fosse perché gli ricordasse il suo Sam o perché aveva finalmente la possibilità di essere il fratello maggiore che non aveva mai potuto essere ma per la prima volta in 16 anni si sentì utile "ok...quella è la tua stanza, ci vediamo domattina, buonanotte Sam", si voltò dirigendosi verso la sua stanza, un sorriso rimase stampato sulle sue labbra un sorriso che lui stesso sperava non se ne sarebbe andato tanto presto. 

"Buonanotte Dean...e grazie", Sam continuò a seguire con lo sguardo i movimenti del giovane cacciatore, e forse il suo sguardo si posò più a lungo del dovuto sul modo in cui il giovane camminava. Un sorriso di scherno si dipinse sul suo volto mentre i suoi occhi cominciarono lentamente a cambiare colore, passando da un grigio intenso ad un nero pece, nero come la morte più cupa "Finalmente ti ho trovato."

Non importava come Dean avesse insistito per fargli avere una stanza tutta sua, lui sapeva dove voleva stare e sapeva come entrare in una stanza chiusa a chiave senza fare il minimo rumore e sopratutto senza mettere in allarme un cacciatore.

Avrebbe aspettato almeno un paio d'ore prima di farsi avanti, doveva essere certo che Dean si fosse addormentato prima di prendere il controllo della situazione.

Per una creatura come lui il tempo non era niente, una volta accertato come Dean stesse dormendo Sam si avvicinò lentamente al letto matrimoniale, sapeva che il ragazzo non si sarebbe svegliato...gli eventi degli ultimi giorni e il loro incontro lo avevano sicuramente destabilizzato. In fin dei conti studiava le sue mosse e il suo comportamento da anni..sapeva cosa aspettarsi.

Si inginocchiò per osservare meglio il suo volto...la mascella squadrata, i capelli biondo cenere e quegli occhi, anche se chiusi, color smeraldo...stava diventando un uomo, era notevolmente cambiato dall'ultima volta che l'aveva visto, la sua mano scivolò fra i suoi capelli cercando, nonostante fossero corti, di accarezzarli, avrebbe fatto di tutto per tenerlo al sicuro.

Certo cominciare a conoscersi raccontando una storiella forse non era stata una bella idea, la storia dei ragazzi e del fiume era una mezza bugia, era vero che un gruppo di ragazzi aveva cercato di aggredirlo ma era stato lui a scaraventarli nel fiume per poi ucciderli, fortunatamente la sua corporatura esile e fragile aveva giocato a suo favore, cosa c'era di meglio che attirare Dean con un'aria da piccolo ragazzo smarrito e abbandonato? sapeva che prima o poi si sarebbe fermato per aiutarlo.

"Dean...finalmente ti ho trovato", un sorriso dolce si dipinse sul volto del ragazzino "Sai ho sempre odiato *papà* per avermi tenuto lontano da te, ma finalmente possiamo stare insieme..condividiamo lo stesso destino e ti prometto che nessuno riuscirà mai a separarci"

"Sammy..no...." Dean si lamentava nel suo sonno e per un attimo a Sam mancò il respiro, pensava che Dean si fosse svegliato ed era impossibile, non dal modo in cui il suo respiro costante dimostrava come si trovasse in una fase di sonno profondo "Sammy non andartene..."

Sam si sdraiò accanto al fratello abbracciandolo "tranquillo fratellone, stai solo avendo un brutto sogno...sono qua accanto a te, stai tranquillo" accarezzò teneramente le sue guance, soffermandosi su come il suo viso si stesse lentamente trasformando in quello di un uomo, non pensava avrebbe mai provato un sentimento del genere, considerando la sua natura era un vero e proprio miracolo.

"Sammy il fuoco...." non era insolito per Dean sognare quella notte maledetta, il demone aveva ucciso sua madre ma quelle fiamme si portarono via anche il suo fratellino ....il calore delle fiamme, il fumo e l'aria pesante carica di tutti i loro sogni ormai infranti erano ancora vivi dentro di lui, in quel momento così come in quella dannata notte "scappa Sammy, scappa...." 

Il giovane ragazzo non pensava che il fratello si sentisse ancora così impotente per quello che era successo, lo abbracciò ancora più forte come se fosse possibile fondere i loro corpi e diventare una cosa unica "lo prometto, ti proteggerò e so che te farai lo stesso, se resterai accanto a me niente e nessuno ti farà del male", si accoccolò fra le sue braccia non sapendo nemmeno se voleva dare conforto a lui o a se stesso, posò un delicato bacio sulle sue labbra incurante del legame di sangue che li univa "Questa volta ci proteggeremo a vicenda".


	2. breaking free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ambientato prima del loro incontro ufficiale, Sam ha 13 anni e Dean ne ha 17.

Mani piccole e paffute, due enormi occhi verdi e soffici capelli biondi, questa era l’unica immagine che Sam aveva della sua vita prima che cambiasse radicalmente.

Sapeva che non aveva senso, aveva solo sei mesi quando venne strappato dalla sua famiglia eppure quello era il suo unico e costante ricordo, un bambino di pochi anni più grande di lui che lo coccolava, che gli diceva quando lo amava e come una volta diventati grandi sarebbero andati in giro per il mondo avendo mille avventure.

Quel bambino era stata una costante durante la sua crescita infernale fatta di sangue, di incantesimi, di malvagità...quel piccolo raggio di sole era l’unica cosa che lo teneva ancorato alla sua umanità e per anni non fece che chiedersi se quel bambino fosse reale, se non fosse frutto della sua immaginazione o della sua mente incapace di arrendersi totalmente al lato oscuro.

Non confidò mai niente a suo *padre*, aveva paura che gli portasse via anche l’ultima traccia di normalità che faceva parte di lui eppure durante tutti quei secoli fatti di viaggi attraverso i luoghi più cupi dell’inferno affinché imparasse cosa volesse dire essere un demone Sam continuava ad avere impressa nella mente l’immagine di questo piccolo angelo, perché cosa altro poteva essere se non un angelo?

Non che gradisse l’esistenza di quegli stupidi esseri alati, considerato come alla fine non fossero proprio buoni e compassionevoli così come gli umani credevano, ma sapeva che quel bambino doveva per forza di cose essere un dono divino, se no come era possibile percepire una forte sensazione di pace e tranquillità tutte le volte che pensava a lui?

Al compimento dei suoi 13 anni umani, Sam fu giudicato grande abbastanza da essere in grado di viaggiare da solo per il mondo per mettere in pratica gli insegnamenti ricevuti, cosa che Sam non riuscì mai a fare, ma era furbo abbastanza da far perdere le sue tracce...non che alla fine qualcuno lo controllasse, il suo destino era di diventare una potente macchina infernale destinata in futuro ad aprire le porte dell’inferno, fino ad allora avrebbe potuto fare quello che voleva.

Sam era intelligente, molto più intelligente di un comune essere umano ma anche di un comune demone e sapeva come farla franca, avrebbe cercato di cambiare il suo destino, non voleva essere malvagio, non voleva uccidere centinaia di innocenti e lasciar a piede libero sulla terra gli abomini che si trovano all’inferno, la sola idea lo ripugnava così come sapeva che ripugnava anche il suo angelo.

Già, il suo angelo.  
Non lo vedeva da 13 anni ma sapeva che prima o poi, sempre che fosse vivo e reale, si sarebbero rivisti e che c’era un motivo se continuava a pensare a lui nonostante fossero passati così tanti anni.

* * * * * 

Dicono che il richiamo del sangue sia la cosa più potente al mondo e Sam fu in grado di provarla sulla sua stessa pelle, aveva immaginato decine di diversi scenari in cui avrebbe incontrato il suo angelo, scontrandosi per caso al cinema, salvandolo da un gruppo di manigoldi o magari al supermercato avrebbero litigato per l’ultima scatola di merendine ma no, stava passeggiando per le strade di New Haven quando lo sentì, sentì la sua presenza.

Un formicolio alla base del collo, un’incredibile sensazione di dolcezza e l’incapacità di nascondere un sorriso a 32 denti...il suo angelo era lì, lo sentiva, lo percepiva ed in quel momento non c'era niente di più importante che trovare l’angelo, prenderlo e non lasciarlo andare mai più.

Forse era una scena clichè da teen drama ma a Sam bastò voltarsi e lo vide, rimase quasi abbagliato e senza parole e mai sorpresa fu più grande quando realizzò che il suo bambino, era praticamente un uomo, certo come poteva non esserlo?

Sam si diede dell’idiota, era impensabile che fosse ancora un bambino, tutti sono destinati a crescere e diventare grandi.

Dal suo aspetto forse era un adolescente, sicuramente un umano e non un angelo....alto, capelli biondi e corti e con due occhi ancora più splendenti di come ricordasse, camminava teso a fianco di un uomo che somigliava notevolmente al giovane ragazzo e non potè far a meno di seguirli, passo dopo passo senza dare nell’occhio e senza attirare l’attenzione li seguì fino alla tavola calda in cui erano appena entrati.

Nascondersi era un gioco da ragazzi, era un mocciosetto piccolo, basso e magrolino, confondersi con gli altri ragazzi del locale non era difficile e dal modo in cui il suo angelo e quel signore erano intenti a parlare sapeva che non lo avrebbero degnato di uno sguardo.

“Dean andiamo..non puoi farti sopraffare in questo modo...” Dean...il suo angelo aveva un nome dopo tutto, Sam sorrise perché finalmente dopo secoli poteva dare un nome a quel volto.

“Papà per favore...” Dean scosse la testa in un movimento che Sam conosceva bene, anche lui aveva la stessa gestualità, un lieve sorriso scappò dalle sue labbra pensando a come in un certo modo si somigliassero “sono attacchi di panico,ok? Ho tutto il sacrosanto diritto di averli, non credi?”

L’espressione dell’uomo si fece più cupa, come se non sopportasse come Dean lo stesse contraddicendo, parlavano di attacchi di panico, di come Dean non fosse capace di controllarli e di come questo gli avrebbe impedito di cacciare e di avere una vita normale "cacciare? attacchi di panico?" Sam trattenè il respiro come se il suo stesso senso gli dicesse che si era appena infilato in una situazione più grande di lui.

“Figliolo, lo dico per il tuo bene” la voce dell’uomo scese di un tono, quasi come a voler tener buono e tranquillo il ragazzo “non voglio che ti succeda niente specialmente dopo le perdite che abbiamo avuto....so che sono duro con te ma sto cercando di renderti in grado di stare al mondo”

L’espressione di Dean era corrucciata, tesa e sofferente, Sam strinse le mani intorno al tavolo quasi come se esso potesse impedirgli di alzarsi, prendere quell’uomo e sbatterlo per terra solo per aver provato a rendere triste il suo angelo.

Dean era arrabbiato con suo padre, Sam era incuriosito...perché stavano litigando? Perché il suo angelo aveva attacchi di panico? E sopratutto...che genere di caccia si trattava? Sam cominciò a sudare freddo, sapeva che esistevano cacciatori di mostri e demoni e gli avrebbe spezzato il cuore la possibilità che il suo angelo avrebbe voluto ucciderlo.

Si chiese se c’era modo di poterlo aiutare, la sua presenza era stata una costante della sua vita e in quel momento, vedendolo così in difficoltà giurò a se stesso che avrebbe fatto tutto il possibile per renderlo felice, avrebbe portato nella sua vita la stessa dolcezza che lui aveva portato nella sua.

“Te lo prometto Dean....” Sam sussurrò più a se stesso che ad altro “un giorno starai bene, farò il possibile, ti strapperò da quell’uomo che ti rende triste e finalmente staremo insieme”

Alzo il suo sguardo che per un attimo incrociò quello di Dean che sorrise nello stesso modo in cui si sorride ad un bambino che viene beccato a guardare le persone più grandi di lui, il suo cuore sussultò sapendo che prima o poi avrebbe fatto la scelta giusta, lo avrebbe salvato.

“Te lo prometto.”


End file.
